


Ephemeral

by embermagick



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Depression, Depression spiral, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hurt/Comfort, More Hurt Than Comfort, Other, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), spoilers for end of sb, wol is depressed and im not over story leading into shb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermagick/pseuds/embermagick
Summary: Name one hero who was happy.You can't.
Kudos: 11





	Ephemeral

There was always a certain sadness in the Warrior of Light’s eyes. Even in moments of pure bliss, surrounded by those they loved and were loved by in return, it was always in their gaze. It was a deep and profound emotion, of which even the most beautiful visions couldn't cure them of.

It only got worse. From watching countless loved ones die in service of their survival, to being helpless to save people in time. It was enough to drive one mad, and it was by sheer will that they were not mad yet. Of course, they were surrounded by people that showed their concern for them, and would do more than they’d want for them.

Until they weren’t. Until, one by one, they dropped into a slumber, unable to be awoken. Until, even with those that remained, they couldn’t handle it. The only thing they could do was swim deep underwater, and scream. Muffled although they were, they screamed, shouted, and cried for hours on end. They only stopped once unconsciousness was steadily approaching, and they swam to the shore.

Returning to the Rising Stones, clothes and armor sagging with water and hair still flat against their head, it was the knowing and sad look given to them by the few who weren’t taken that sent them kneeling onto the floor, barely audible sniffles leaving them. It was the warm hug by the Lalafell that breathed heart into their resolve once again. It hurt, and it was almost impossible, but they couldn’t lose someone else. No, they **won’t** lose someone else.


End file.
